Speak Now
by sy210
Summary: Don't say yes run away now... Obviously inspired from the Taylor Swift song... HEYA RPF. ONE-SHOT.


_A/N: I may be a few years late but I wanted to do this ever since I heard the song. I don't care what you think I'm really sad and bored. Read away. Mistakes are mine._

She entered the hallowed halls of the church, not expecting that every thing she dreaded would be real. Unfortunately, they were.

On the aisle laid a red carpet, like the ones she was used to walking on during premieres, parties, or award shows. She always felt like she was on a cloud whenever she steps into this infamous piece of fabric, but right now, it felt like she was walking on broken glass. Every step was painful stabs not on her feet but in her chest.

The pews were draped with white cloth, white tulips also decorated their edges. Tulips. Of course there would be a lot of them here. It is _her_ favorite flower after all. _Her_ smile was always the brightest when she receives one from her. A smile that was only reserve for her. A slight pang in her chest made it's presence known again at the thought.

She stared directly in front. Her eyes were met by a huge cross plastered on the wall above the altar. Behind it were stained glasses, illuminating the rest of the church, making it beautiful. Everything looks holy... sacred... which made the future event more realistic and irreversible.

Within an hour, the love of her life would walk on this red carpet, pass these neatly decorated pews, and step on that alter to marry someone who's not her.

And when she does, she knew she would lose her. Forever.

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She's still standing in the middle of the church doors, unmoving like an idiot, but the other guests didn't seem to mind. They passed by her like she wasn't there and she was thankful for it. But it was all broken when she felt a light tap on her shoulder awoke from the depressing thoughts already swimming in her head. "Hey, you okay?" said the voice. She immediately recognized it as Dianna's.

Her Lady Di had been one of those people who stood by her no matter what. She owed her a lot without question. Aside from her bee, Kevin, Dianna knew her not-so-secret attraction to Heather and she kept it very well, despite the oppositions and the lectures she received from the blonde to just come clean and tell her friend that she's in love with her. Of course she didn't do that, that's why she was standing there, questioning if she did the right thing of keeping her feelings to herself.

She just nodded in response, but the other girl didn't seem convinced. "You have an hour left." She stated sternly. Reminding her that if she didn't do anything now, Heather would be owned by somebody else. She would never stand a chance. She can't do shit even if it kills her. And Dianna was asking her to do something about it.

"I know." She breathed. She knows. She knows everything. It's not like she didn't think about this every waking hour of her life since she found out that Heather said yes to Taylor. That was the beginning of the end for her. She literally died. She's like a walking corpse. Lifeless, meaningless.

"Naya." Dianna said. "Heather's in the dressing room. You should go see her."

"What for?" Naya stubbornly asked but without conviction. Actually, she would do anything right now just to see Heather, but she didn't want to at the same time.

"Convince her! Don't let her marry him!" Another scolding from Dianna. She had heard this from a lot of people tons of times. Yup. Apparently, a lot of people knew that she was in love with Heather, her best friend, for some reason. And here she was thinking that it was a secret. Kevin and Dianna swore they didn't tell anybody but people were saying that it was so obvious, it should be a newspaper headline.

"I don't want to disturb her. She's getting ready for her wedding." Naya simply stated, not up for an argument.

"Ugh, you are so stupid. Do you really thinks she wants to get married to Taylor?" Dianna blurted which made Naya snap her neck to look at her faster than you can say Brittana is love. "What are you talking about? Of course she wants to marry him! She said yes didn't she?"

Dianna stood there speechless, her eyes were darting across the room not looking at her co-star. Naya knew Dianna for a long time and she could tell that the girl was hiding something from her. "Di, what do you know?" Naya asked slowly. The blonde girl broke from her stupor, pretending that her previous words didn't come out of her mouth. "I'm just saying, you should see her before she gets snatched up from you for good." And with that, she left Naya all alone, standing in the middle of the church doors, with her thoughts running wildly in her head.

* * *

"You look stunningly and insanely awesome." Ashley commented at Heather's appearance. She was wearing her white wedding dress, the one she picked with... This is not the time to think about _her_. She's going to get married to Taylor. Her long time boyfriend. And thoughts about _he_r would just make her think twice if she was really doing this with the right person.

"Taylor is the luckiest ass in the world." Ashley added, and Heather just stood there in front of the full-length mirror, staring at her reflection giving useless grunts as comments to whatever her friend was saying. Everything looked perfect. Her dress, her shoes, her make-up. It is the way she always dreamed it. Except for the look that herself was giving her.

Whenever she imagined herself getting married, she wouldn't forget how her eyes would look. It would be twinkling, excited, nervous, lovestruck, and full of happiness. On the contrary, hers looked tired, dull, nervous, lifeless, and sad. What is wrong with her?

"What is wrong with you?" Ashley said out loud simultaneously as she thought it. "You look like you're going to attend a funeral." Her maid of honor said. "You're still not upset because I'm your maid of honor instead of Naya are you?"

It is like Ashley to bring Naya's name up. She knew that Heather would rather be married to Naya than to Taylor in a heartbeat and she would drop not so subtle hints that her friend was making a big mistake. She's not saying it directly but Ashley was pro Naya and anti Taylor. However, when the blonde told her that she said yes when Taylor proposed, she was nothing but supportive, weirdly.

"Ash, stop that." Heather said, trying to sound annoyed but it came out defeated. She was aware that Ashley was bringing Naya's name up on purpose so she wouldn't forget the Latina, and her own feelings for her.

"Stop what? I'm just concerned Hemo. It's your wedding day. You're supposed to look happy, not look like shit."

"I'm trying not to look like shit okay?" Heather countered.

"Truth time honey, you're also not supposed to "try" being happy in your wedding. You have to be actually happy." Ashley stated, complete with air quotations.

Heather just sighed in response. Ashley stood behind her in front of the mirror and hugged her from behind, careful not to crease her friend's wedding dress. Hemo's lips curled into a small smile at the comforting gesture. "D'you think she'll come?"

"She will." Ashley nodded already knowing the subject of Heather's question. A genuine smile appeared on her friend's face for the first time today. Ashley was confident that Naya was the right person for Heather but the two were just too stubborn and proud. She just wishes that one day they would realize it. By one day, she means right now.

A knock on the door broke the two friends apart and Ashley moved automatically towards it. She opened it slightly so that the person on the other side wouldn't see Heather because she heard it was bad luck to see the bride in case Taylor was the one behind the door. Surprisingly, or not really surprising for Ashley, it wasn't Taylor. It was the person she was expecting all along.

"I told you she'd come." Ashley said, making Heather look over in the door's direction as it opened and revealed Naya standing behind her friend. "I'll just leave you two alone." Ashley announced when 10 seconds had passed and neither girl was moving and breaking their eye contact.

The sound of the door closing broke the little bubble the two women had built unconsciously and they realized that they were alone. Together.

Naya slowly made her way towards Heather and the latter turned her back completely from the mirror, still not breaking eye contact with the Latina. Naya was the first to speak. "Wow. You look absolutely gorgeous." She uttered, breathless. It took all the wind in her, seeing Heather for the first time in her wedding dress. She recognized it immediately. It was the one they picked together. Her chest ached in the memory and the thought that she wouldn't be the one to join Heather in that altar to announce to the world that they belong with each other forever.

"Thank you." Heather replied, equally breathless. Naya let out a small smile. "Thank you for coming. I actually thought that you wouldn't come." The blonde dancer added.

"Yeah well, I wouldn't miss it for the world." Naya tried to sound sincere but there was a bitter tone that lingered there and Heather didn't fail to catch it. "Again, I'm sorry for turning down your invitation for me to be your bride's maid. You know that I'm not really that thrilled to see you get married to someone who's not me up close." Naya was surprised with her own words. She didn't mean to say the latter part out loud but it was too late before she realized it. She heard Heather sigh deeply and she knew she overstepped. This was why she didn't want to be here in the dressing room. She knew she would say something like this eventually, ruining Heather's mood. She can't do that to her. She just can't. But she has to. She needs to.

"I'm sorry. That was..." She tried to think of a word but she couldn't come up with anything good of an excuse.

"Stupid?" Heather supplied for her.

Naya was taken aback. Hurt too but she just nodded her head in agreement. "Yeah... stupid." Another awkward silence had passed and when Naya was sure that Heather didn't want to say anything to her, she just went all out.

"I came here to say congratulations. So... Congratulations Heather." Naya said, earning a barely there smile from the blonde. "I'm sorry for what I said earlier, I didn't want to ruin your wedding mood, if there is such a thing." That earned a slightly bigger smile than the last one. "But if these next words would ruin it then, I won't be sorry." The atmosphere suddenly became heavier than before and Heather's heart was pounding so loud in her chest that she was surprised Naya couldn't hear it.

"I was so...stupid. Huh, I think that's the only word that could describe me right now." Naya side comments and chuckles bitterly. "You knew. And I knew, what I really felt for you, and what you felt for me. But neither of us did anything about it. Well, we sorta did during those times that we... had sex or uhm... making love." Heather tried to hide her smile at Naya's cuteness. Even in this kind of situation, she found this girl so endearing. "But that's not the point. You said yes to him, you chose him over me because deep inside you knew that I don't deserve you." Naya's voice was quivering and she was on the verge of tears but she stood strong. She can't break down here. Not now.

She could feel Heather was about to argue but she cut her off before she could say anything. "In about 15 minutes, you would be with a man who would do anything for you. Who would love you, and could give the world to you. Any sane friend would tell you that they are happy for you and believe me, I want to tell you that I am happy for you so bad. I want to tell you that I'm happy because you found someone who will love you unconditionally, someone brave enough to ask your hand in marriage." There was a short pause, Naya took a deep breath and continued. "But I can't. Because I'm not happy. I feel like I'm about to face my death sentence and die if I hear you say 'I do'. And it took all of me to go here and see you for the last time and tell you these words." Naya could hear Heather choking up and she knew the blonde was sobbing like her.

"I love you. I love you Heather Morris. And I don't want to regret not telling you this for the rest of my life." This time, brown orbs bored into blue, both glassy and full of hope. "I had to say this because I'm afraid I won't be able to once you are already his." Naya said softly and Heather winced at how broken Naya sounded.

Naya waited for Heather to reply but the blonde just stood her, staring at her, tears silently spilling from her eyes. The Latina studied the woman in front of her and judging from the furrowed eyebrows and the 30 second silence she was receiving, she knew Heather was struggling. "Naya..."

"No, I'm sorry." Naya once again cut her off. "I totally ruined your wedding mood." Naya fidgeted a little on her spot. It was clear that she had lost Heather forever, because if she didn't the blonde should've said 'I love you' back when she said it the first time. It was unfair for her to put Heather in this situation. It was unfair that she decided to confess her love for her on her wedding day. What did she expect? As far as she knows, Heather loves Taylor too and she wouldn't leave the guy for someone like her, who wasn't worthy. Someone who's a coward and someone who dragged everything on until it was too late.

"What was I thinking, of course you wouldn't say it back I–"

"Naya shut up!" Heather finally had the courage to say something. Naya fell quiet, her heart pounding in her chest in anticipation of what Heather had to say. Her heart was aching so bad that every beat literally hurts. A part of it was the fear of rejection, and the other part was hope that she still stood a chance. That maybe Heather would choose her.

"You need to understand that I..." Heather paused, thinking of the right words to say. "I love you too... so much..." Naya's heart soar in those words. Heather was cupping her tear stained cheeks and it was the best feeling in the world. "But..." As the blonde dropped her hands, her heart suddenly plummeted to the ground. "I... just... I can't stop the wedding." Naya closed her eyes tightly for the pain was just unbearable. "You of all people should know that. My mother, Taylor, my friends, my whole family is out there and I don't... want to disappoint them."

Naya couldn't believe what she was hearing. Her mouth was slightly agape and her eyebrows were also furrowed like Heather's. "So you're going to get married because you don't want to disappoint your family? That's crap Heather! And you know that!" Naya tried her best not to yell but her voice came out louder than she liked which offended Heather.

"You don't have the right to say that! You could've done something about this! You could've told me about how you feel sooner! Then maybe I should be marrying you instead of Taylor right now!" Heather retaliated. Both of their eyes were wide because of Heather's outburst and what she said.

"Heather... I..." Naya started but this time Heather cut her off.

"Just go... okay? I have to get ready. I'm gonna get married in 10 minutes." Heather turned her back to Naya and stared at herself again in the mirror. Her make-up was a bit ruined from all the crying and some sweat she accumulated while arguing with Naya.

"Right. So this is it, huh?" Naya whispered, looking at Heather through the mirror. Clearly, she had lost.

"Yeah."

"Bye then." Naya walked slowly towards the door, buying some time so that Heather can stop her but the blonde didn't. Heather watched as Naya disappeared from the door and silent tears poured from her eyes again. "Bye." She whispered to no one.

* * *

"So? Did you talk to her?" Dianna asked as she dragged Naya to sit with her on the fifth pew away from the altar. As much as she wanted to run away from here, her friends wouldn't let her. Kevin had arrived and Dianna filled him in with the details so she was stuck there, between her two friends, being interrogated like a criminal.

"What happened? Did you say what you feel?" Kevin asked worriedly.

"Is she going to stop the wedding?" Lea asked from the pew behind them. Naya didn't notice she was there, and she also didn't think she would be that updated.

"Well doofuses, if she is, I wouldn't be here right now. I'm supposed to be running away with her waiting at for her the back door or something." Naya rolled her eyes. Her friends were so dense at times, but she loves them nonetheless.

"Aww honey.." Dianna wrapped her arms around Naya's neck and laid her head on her shoulders, while Kevin held Naya's hand on her lap, while Lea rubbed soft circles on Naya's back.

"Guys, stop. We look stupid." Naya tiredly said. It's bad enough that her tears were about to come out like a dam and her friends' comforting gestures were not really helping stop it. However, the three friends detached themselves from the Latina as per her request but they continued to look at her with sad eyes. "Heather made her choice, and she didn't choose me." The dam is about to spill! She stopped it just in time but one tear escaped, making Kevin wipe it off her cheek.

"I'm so sorry bee." Kevin sincerely said.

"Let's just accept it and move on." Naya tried sounding brave but she can't fool her friends. They knew that it would be hard for Naya to move on. Not until she could accept this cruel reality she was currently living in.

The four went silent as the wedding march started playing in the background. Or more like a death march if you ask Naya.

"It's starting." Lea muttered from behind. Everyone turned their heads from the altar, anticipating Heather's entrance, except for Naya. She continued boring holes at Taylor's back silently wishing that her glare could kill the guy so Heather would choose her instead. That was harsh even for her.

Naya became aware of Heather's arrival when the guests stood up, then she heard Dianna and Lea gasp, and Kevin whispered, "She looks so beautiful." as their heads followed the bride who was walking down the aisle. Dianna pulled Naya up from her seat because the blonde didn't want people to think that the actress was rude. She totally understood what her friend was doing but while in her watch, she won't let Naya do something that would embarrass herself.

In her peripheral vision, Naya spotted something white, moving on her left side and she was positive that it was Heather passing through their seat, walking, scratch that, gliding towards the altar.

Heather was so gorgeous in her wedding dress from afar but she was even more breathtaking earlier up close. Naya allowed herself to submerge in those thoughts. What she would give to be the person waiting for her in front of the altar and not Taylor.

Speak of the devil. The guy was definitely looking straight at her right now. In his eyes was an unmistakable triumph. Like he won Heather and he defeated her. Yeah right. Let that jerk think that way. Heather is in love with Naya and Taylor knows it. But yes, it was a defeat for Naya in Taylor's perspective because Heather was going to marry him and not the Latina. So Naya gave him her best glare, better than what she uses when she was in her character Santana.

The people in the church were now watching the Morris family and the Hubbell family exchanging fond gestures, some crying, especially Heather's mom while watching his brother give Heather away (since her dad already passed away) to Taylor. During that moment, Heather was facing right, giving her a view of the people who were sitting on the right side of the church. She was greeted by her co-stars from Glee who were giving her encouraging smiles and proud looks, except for one. Heather caught Naya's intense gaze but the Latina looked away once she realized the blonde was looking back. For Naya, it was the final time she can see the love of her life single because after a few minutes, she would never have a chance to be with her, ever.

The crowd settled on their seats. A few seconds passed and the pastor's voice rang throughout the hall. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the union of Mr. Taylor Hubbell and Ms. Heather Morris in Holy Matrimony." Naya sucked in a sharp breath because seriously every passing second was like a bullet in her heart.

Her thoughts took her some place to ease the pain she was enduring but she snapped back to reality immediately when she heard the pastor say, "Should anyone here present know of any reason that this couple shouldn't be joined in holy matrimony, speak now, or forever hold your peace."

Silence enveloped the whole church, probably people were confident that no one would object this perfect couple's wedding.

Gasps and murmurs erupted when a noise echoed and shattered the quietness of the hall. Without thinking Naya was on her feet, her eyes fixed on the bride intently. She stood there, not minding the shocked expressions on those around her including her friends. Dianna clutched her hand trying to make her sit but the Latina didn't budge.

The couple in the altar turned their heads to find the source of the noise and their eyes fell in Naya. Heather automatically held the Latina's gaze, however, the blonde had a slightly scared expression on her face but her eyes were as intense as Naya's. Both were taking deep breaths, and to the people around them, it looked like they were having a silent conversation through their eyes or having a really inappropriate staring contest.

The silence was torturous. It seemed like no one was breathing. It was one of those moments that one would pray hard just to get over it.

Finally, Naya slightly opened her mouth, seeming like she was about to say something but to everybody's surprise, nothing came out. She shook her head, clenched her teeth, trying to hold back the tears, as she pulled her hand out of Dianna's grasp and stormed out of the church.

* * *

The set was quiet. Figures. Everyone was either at Heather's wedding or some place relevant. In Naya's mind, she was thankful that nobody's around. She wanted this place all to herself. This was where she had experienced love, heartbreak, and uncontainable happiness.

Because in this choir room was where she saw _her_ for the first time.

She remembers everything clearly like it was yesterday. Her beautiful blonde hair bouncing as she taught the cast, mostly Chris and Jenna how to dance Single Ladies. Her bright blue eyes sparkling and stunning. And as they met her brown ones, she just knew it. Right in that instant. She knew that Heather would be an important part of her life. She wasn't wrong. No one could imagine the happiness and excitement she felt when she learned that the blonde got Brittany's part. And she thanked the heavens that they laid a hand for they were not only best friends on the show but they became best friends in real life too. And maybe more.

It was probably safe to say that Heather was or is the most beautiful thing that happened in Naya's life.

But now, she's gone. And she already belonged to somebody else, forever.

So she sat there all alone, in the set's choir room, wallowing and mulling over her loss. Mourning for her dead and useless heart for the love of her life was taken from her. Worst of it all was she didn't do anything, and she was certain that she would regret it for the rest of her life.

What now? How would she face Heather on set? How was she going to act normal? Like her co-star slash love interest on the show slash love of her life was already married? How would it feel like to kiss her on set and know that she wasn't really hers and she was kissing her because the script said so?

God, Santana was so lucky to have Brittany. She envied her alter ego so much. She hoped that she could be like her. Bold, fierce, brave, and does everything to get what she wants.

It's too late for that now. The wedding would be over in about 5 minutes, then Heather and Taylor will be on their way to their honeymoon. God, she's torturing herself with these thoughts.

She absentmindedly played with her bracelet, the one Heather gave her for her birthday. She always wear it wherever she went, thinking that it was a special part of their unnatural and confusing relationship. But she's all alone in this now. Heather is gone. No more Heya...

"I thought I'd find you here." An out of breath voice said from the faux set door. Naya looked up to find...

"Heather?" Naya breathed. She was close to rubbing her eyes. Maybe she was hallucinating. Or was this a dream? About a few seconds passed but the image of Heather walking towards her was not disappearing. Could she really be...?

"You ran out there pretty quickly." Heather said, proving her existence. She sat beside Naya on their usual seat in the choir room set.

Speechless was an understatement. Naya totally couldn't form any coherent words. What was Heather doing here?

"Naya?" Heather called out because she was honestly scared that the brunette wasn't moving, or maybe even breathing. The blonde reached for Naya's hand and before she could do so, the actress was able to snap out of the trance she was in.

"Y-you're really here." Naya said, still not so convinced. Heather smiled and nodded her head. "Uhm... Not that I don't want you here but... aren't you supposed to be in your wedding? I mean, you are aware that you're still wearing your wedding dress are you?" Heather chuckled at the question. She loved it when Naya points out obvious things. She finds it funny.

"Wait, is the wedding over? Are you here because you're going to say that I was rude and you won't talk to me anymore because I interrupted your wedding?" Naya added, worry was evident on her facial features. It's bad enough that Heather married Taylor. She wouldn't know what to do if Heather would also stop being her friend. Might as well die than live in a world without Heather.

The blonde had a longing look on her face, "Yes. The wedding is over." If Naya's heart wasn't broken before then now she's sure it was totally crushed into dust. Did Heather come over just to rub it off more on her face?

"Huh. So you came to fetch me for the reception to give a speech on how great your life would be with Taylor?" Naya sarcastically asked, trying to mask over the massive ache in her heart.

Heather sat still but she was looking straight at Naya as if she was trying to convey something. "What?"

"Naya, I said the wedding is over. It _is_ over."

"So you're Mrs. Hubbell now..." Naya's eyes trailed to Heather's hand but something was not right. "Where's your wedding ring?"

Heather looked at her expectantly. Like she should've figured it out the answer 2 minutes ago.

Naya's mouth went agape. "You ran away from your wedding?!" Heather shrugged her shoulders and she had this little pout on her face. "Then what are you doing here?" Naya asked.

"Do you not watch movies Naya?" The brunette was caught off guard with the sudden change of topic. But she decided to play along. "You know that I do Heather."

"Then you must've seen one where the bride runs away right?" Naya lifted her eyebrows agreeing and the same time urging the dancer to continue. "Well, where do they usually go when they do?"

"It's either they would have been ran over by a speeding vehicle..." Heather lets out a small laugh. "Or they would go to the person they really want to be with..." Naya trailed off, seeking blue orbs that were telling her that her answer was correct.

"When I said the wedding was over. I totally mean the wedding didn't happen." Heather said, this time, taking Naya's hands in her. The brunette stared at their joined hands and she felt like her heart was mending itself from the warmth of Heather's touch. "You were right. I can't marry him just because I don't want to disappoint everybody else. That was just an idiotic excuse for me to ran away again." The tears were back but both of them knew that these were the last unhappy tears they were going to shed.

"Let's stop doing this to ourselves Naya. From the moment I saw you I already know that you are supposed to be with me. A friend, a lover, or anything. I just need to have you with me. And the times we spent together was the happiest I've been." They both smiled at the memories that were brought back by Heather's words. "To be honest, I wasn't thinking when I accepted Taylor's proposal. I just thought maybe you would come to your senses and you would fight for me when you find out." Naya winced because she knew what was coming next. "But you didn't." More tears fell from the brunette's eyes.

"So I gave up. I told myself, 'fuck it because if Naya loves me or even feels something for me, she would do everything to make me hers.'" Naya let out the loudest sob yet, because every word Heather was saying was the harsh truth. "That's why I was settling for him because I couldn't have you. And I'm also blaming myself for not doing anything about my feelings for you in the first place, but I wasn't sure if..." Heather's voice broke and Naya caressed the blonde's hand.

"But it's just like you to do something that insane at the last minute." There was a small smile forming on both of their faces because somehow, they already knew where this was going. "And I'm so glad that you did."

"I didn't get to say this back earlier so... I love you too Naya Rivera. I am so much in love with you." Then Heather heard the most wonderful sound coming from Naya, her laugh. It has always been her favorite, aside from Naya's sex noises. Her laugh was something else. It was rapsy, raw, and sexy. One word, heavenly. She would give anything to hear that everyday for the rest of her life and she would make sure that she does.

"I love you more Heather. And you already know that. I won't ever lose you again." They both smiled at each other because they were finally here. At this moment. The one they were craving for their whole lives. Saying I love you would be so simple because it would just mean one thing. No more confusing and hidden meanings behind words spoken or actions taken. This time, it would only lead to one end.

"Now then..." Naya started as she was inching her face closer to Heather's. "Can I kiss the bride?" They giggle but didn't lose the task at hand. The task to make the other feel how much they mean to the other.

They found their lips dancing in a very well practiced rhythm, which automatically send jolts of electricity in their entire bodies. It became more powerful when their tongues met each other, not fighting for dominance like the others they shared. This time they were taking it slow, nothing sensual, because they can do that any time they want. Right now was just showing that they deserve one another, and they need the other to survive.

Foreheads rested together when they broke apart. Smiles never leaving their faces. Both happily contented just feeling each others' warmth and the promise of a future together.

"Someday, I'm gonna ask you to marry me." Naya whispered. Heather's smile widened at the thought, a tug in her heart was felt with those words and Naya's sweet breath on her face. God, she missed this. "I can't wait." Naya chuckled but Heather's face turned serious. "Seriously baby, I can't wait. If you make me wait again, I will kick your ass." Both laugh at each others' antics. Nothing's better than having your best friend as your lover. (or future wife according to Heather's thoughts).

As they were ready to dive again for another kiss they were interrupted by an uninvited guest. "Finally! God you guys are so dramatic." Dianna entered through the faux set doors just like Heather did earlier.

"You should've seen it bee! It was the best wedding or semi-wedding of the year!" Scratch that. They were interrupted by uninvited _guests_ because the couple saw Kevin and Lea walking behind Dianna.

"Yeah when you left, it was so darn thrilling, I was on the edge of my freaking seat!" Lea announced, coffee in hand.

"What are you guys talking about?" Naya asked she transferred seats and settled on Heather's lap not bothering how itchy the wedding dress was. The blonde automatically wrapped her arms around the Latina's waist as they listened to their friends' story.

"After you stormed out, Heather here was about to run after you but the jerk grabbed her arms to stop her!" Dianna enthusiastically related to the Latina.

"Her mother was there too and she was like if you go out of this church you would never see me again!" Kevin attempted imitating the sound of Heather's mom. Naya looked at Heather for confirmation and the blonde just nodded, indicating that it was true.

"Heather still tried to run but Taylor was like, fuck you Heather and your lesbian bitch! Then Hemo gave him the dirty finger and she was outta there!" Lea and the others laughed but Naya didn't. She didn't expect that and that was totally disturbing and surprisingly hot.

"Damn, I should've stuck around longer huh. So sorry to miss all of that." Heather nudge the Latina's shoulders asking her to lighten up. "What are we going to do with Taylor and your mom then?" Naya addressed the elephant in the room. Their three friends stood there, waiting for the blonde's response.

"Taylor would be fine. There are tons of girls waiting to take my place so don't worry. And as for my mom..." Heather paused for dramatic effect. Well, she didn't really know what will happen so she settled to say, "She'll get over it. If she doesn't well... I'm not sure but as long as you promise that you'll be there for me, then I would be fine."

"Of course baby. I will." Heather squeezed Naya tighter to show her appreciation. "That was totally hot though." Naya leaned down to whisper hotly in Heather's ear.

"What?" Heather asked.

"Flipping off someone in a wedding dress? That was totally unholy." Naya licked the shell of Heather's ear earning a moan from the blonde and a groan from their friends.

"Okaaaay we get it... Heather deserves her honeymoon." Dianna quipped as the three of them headed to the exit.

"Don't forget to use protection bee!" Kevin shouted.

"I won't!" Naya yelled back. They laughed but they got serious again once they felt the atmosphere changing into a familiar one.

Heather looked at Naya, anticipating what the brunette had in mind, and she was not disappointed when she heard her say, "Now, let's get you out of that itchy dress and let's put your middle finger into good use."

_A/N 2: I would've definitely went on but somebody requested that I shouldn't make this a smutty fic so blame them. Kidding.. :)_

_Thanks for reading._


End file.
